Remembrance: A AU to Anger at Dawn
by America1776Don'tTreadonMe
Summary: An AU for Anger at Dawn and a little what if. This is not canon for the planned series.


**Cold Harbor National Cemetery**

 **June 4th, 2014**

John was in tears and wearing a suit and tie as he approached the gravesite that read ' _ **Andy Smith 6th Pennsylvania Cavalry 1845-1864**_ '. The reenactor didn't expect to travel back in time a year ago during the 150th Gettysburg Reenactment, but yet he became involved in the _original_ battle with the _actual_ Iron Brigade and followed Grant in his Overland Campaign. But after Petersburg, the man didn't expect to head home to the 21st Century. He didn't even think he was even going to head home to his peculiar time...But there was a price.

He laid some roses on the grave and began to speak."Hey Abbs..." Meyer trailed, sighing since he couldn't go on, but he will for her. He owes her this much at least."I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and our unborn child..."

John felt cold all of a sudden. And that's unusual since the weather was in the upper 90s. John turned around and saw a familiar, although radiant, blonde in a cavalry uniform emerge next to him. She also wraps her arms around him...Meyer didn't expect to see a ghost at all...He had truly never encountered one, not even at Gettysburg nor any other _supposedly_ haunted battlefields, yet here she was.

"It's not your fault Jonathan." She pointed out, acting adorable. He gazed into her ice blue eyes...She was still beautiful and he _honestly_ didn't expect to see her again...

John sighed once more. It was unexpected to see her appeared by his side and Meyer should have been alarmed, but he wasn't. "I know...It's just that I received a letter from you regarding the good news and the next thing I know, I read about your death in _Harper's Weekly_."

"John..." She reaches out and attempts to wipe away his tears. "Please don't."

"You know that I miss you, right?"

"I miss you too John..."She lamentingly admits.

John pulled her in tighter despite her practically being mist...He didn't care if she was essentially just a fog. To even hold her again was a miracle, to say the least.

"I love you, Abbs."

"I love you too John." She began to weep."You know that wanted to be at your side, John, but my time had come. It's time to move on and I want you now just to not forget about me, but find someone else...You don't have to love her."

"All I care about is you, Abbs. Nothing is going to change that."

But Meyer knew that she would convince him otherwise...He almost knew her _too_ well.

"John. You'll only see me once a year at the most...I can't leave here nor do I have the energy to see you for more for a week."

"Then I'll make it count." He promised as he caressed her forehead. "For you and the little one's sake."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

* * *

 **Cold Harbor National Cemetery**

 **June 4th, 2015**

John waited patiently for his specter to show up...It's been over a year since he last saw her, but he thought it was worth it. The Hoosier managed to find room in his schedule to take this special trip.

"Nice to see that you finally showed up." He smirked. "Was there a ghost convocation or something?"

"Johnathan..."She playfully gasped out in shock. "Were you worried that I wasn't going to see you?"

Meyer shook his head in amusement at her antics."No...Why should I?" He chuckled. "It's good to see you, Abbs."

"Likewise." Foxley smiled...She still could get lost in those blue-gray eyes of his and she sighed happily. He kept his word and she wasn't entirely sure if John would, yet he did...He was a man who always keeps his commitments no matter what.

 _'He would have been an amazing father and husband.'_ The woman didn't expect to get pregnant after the lovebirds got it on after a night out drinking... Abby shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

"So how was your year John dearest?" The blonde hummed as she sat down next to him.

"It was fine... Summer was boring and I'm studying American History at Purdue University."

"University? I thought you lived on a farm? How can you afford it?"

John knew she was confused and didn't realize how much the world had changed in one hundred and fifty years.

"Society changed Abbs."

"Right...I've forgotten." She lamented...The Anglo-Scot mourned that the world she grew up has changed and the home she once knew was gone...

"Hey, Abbs..." He solaced. Abby was raised in a gentry family just twenty miles outside of Bristol and understandably she was in denial. "Abigail. It's not your fault...The Empire was in decline after World War I. It was inevitable."

"John. I still can't believe it...India, Canada, and Australia are all independent?"

 _'This is going to take a while.'_ John mused.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

 **Cold Harbor National Cemetery**

 **June 4th, 2018**

Four years was a long time and John still managed to visit his sweetheart annually, but the previous year and even the last few months was getting unpleasant in society. There was a bomb threat at the Cedar Creek Civil War reenactment and protesters were demanding to take down statues all because of a flag.

"You got to be bloody joking!?" Abbs shouted in anger. She didn't particularly like the Johnnies, but this was ridiculous!

"I wish that I was." John sighed as he told her about the monuments being taken down and the protests going on...

"Still, this matter is unbelievable...Don't the fecking idjits realize that men died for a cause?"

 _'She's pretty pissed if she's sound Scottish'_ John reflected as his girlfriend ranted at the radicals...She was seriously bidialectal and he was still surprised that she speaks in either an upper-class English accent or a Scottish accent at times.

"Oh, they're aware...They just think its all because of slavery and racism and the jackasses keep on shouting racists, racists, and racists."

She snorted in an unladylike manner..."So were quite a few of my comrades...These protesters are knobheads. Perhaps if they came here, I'll tell them to bugger off."

John laughed. "I can see it now. _Ghost of Union Soldier Scares off Confederate Monuments Protesters..._That's not such a bad idea Abbs."

The blonde blushed..."Thank you..."But she became downcasted at a thought. "Still, do you think it's embarrassing to be in love with a Spirit?"

"Look, Abbs, you know that I don't care if you're a revenant...I love you."

"That you do, dearest." She granted the reenactor a peck on the cheek. To John, it felt like a raindrop, but it was one he cherished as he infrequently received them.

John looked down on his watch and saw the time. "Well, Abbs. I guess you need your rest...Take care, Abby."

The Ghost yawned before she disappears for her eternal slumber. "Goodnight Jonathan...I hope that I'll see you soon."

Meyer watched as his girlfriend began to fade, evanescing from view. Before he left, John laid his hands on the gravestone one last time for the evening.

"Sleep well, Abbs... And you too, son..."

John began to depart the cemetery but as he left, the Hoosier could swear that he heard singing...Specifically 'Tenting Tonight on the Old Campground'.

 _Many are the hearts that are weary tonight_

 _Wishing for the war to cease_

 _Many are the hearts that are looking for the right_

 _To see the dawn of peace_

 _Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, tenting on the old campground_

 _We're tenting tonight on the old campground_

 _Give us a song to cheer_

 _Our weary hearts, a song of home_

 _And friends we love so dear_

 _Many are the hearts that are weary tonight_

 _Wishing for the war to cease_

 _Many are the hearts that are looking for the right_

 _To see the dawn of peace_

 _Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, tenting on the old campground_

 _We've been tenting tonight on the old campground_

 _Thinking of days gone by_

 _Of the loved ones at home that gave us the hand_

 _And the tear that said "Goodbye"_

 _Many are the hearts that are weary tonight_

 _Wishing for the war to cease_

 _Many are the hearts that are looking for the right_

 _To see the dawn of peace_

 _Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, tenting on the old campground_

 _We are tired of war on the old campground_

 _Many are dead and gone_

 _Of the brave and true who've left their homes_

 _Others been wounded long_

 _Many are the hearts that are weary tonight_

 _Wishing for the war to cease_

 _Many are the hearts that are looking for the right_

 _To see the dawn of peace_

 _Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, tenting on the old campground_

 _We've been fighting today on the old campground_

 _Many are lying near_

 _Some are dead and some are dying_

 _Many are in tears_

 _Many are the hearts that are weary tonight_

 _Wishing for the war to cease_

 _Many are the hearts that are looking for the right_

 _To see the dawn of peace_

 _Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, tenting on the old campground_

 _'Even One hundred and fifty-three years later, people can't seem to get over the War between the States.'_ John looked one last time at the cemetery before starting the vehicle...As he drove off, the Reenactor saw the campfires smoking and smiled.


End file.
